


The Doctor

by Antiquee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiquee/pseuds/Antiquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Whale’s past is revealed with the help of Regina and Jefferson.  Note After seeing stills from the promo (that you practically miss if you blink) and reading some theories I am 99.9% sure that this is accurate to who Dr. Whale is, the.1% of uncertainty is the fact that I haven’t seen the episode The Doctor yet so if you do not want to be spoiled probably best not to read this.  This is how I imagine the episode could go based on what I’ve seen thus far with my twists and hints at Mad Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title:  The Doctor

Summary:  Dr. Whale’s past is revealed with the help of Regina and Jefferson.  **_Note_ ** After seeing stills from the promo (that you practically miss if you blink) and reading some theories I am 99.9% sure that this is accurate to who Dr. Whale is, the.1% of uncertainty is the fact that I haven’t seen the episode _The Doctor_ yet so if you do not want to be spoiled probably best not to read this.  This is how I imagine the episode could go based on what I’ve seen thus far with my twists and hints at Mad Queen.

Chapter 1

Word count: 2635

_Who are you Whale?_

_That’s my business._

Regina had ridden her horse all the way there tears streaming down her face and dripping from her chin.  Her mother had ripped the heart from poor Daniel’s chest.  All she wanted was to be happy and she might never have that now that her true love was dead. 

Desperately she had sought the help of a man who was known for giving favors.  She begged and pleaded, bribed with everything she could but he claimed magic could not bring back the dead.  ‘ _If magic can’t what will? Is there someone in another land another realm?—‘_ She could still hear the insane cackle he gave before confirming her suspicions, ‘ _Good luck on trying to find someone who can travel through realms; they’re very hard to come by.  I should know from experience.’_ She had the evidence that there was some way to bring him back now she needed the concrete proof. ‘ _If I did find someone who could take me how would I know where to go?’_ Naturally this was where he was ready to make a deal.  _‘Our future will have some bumpy roads along the way.  I want to assure that I have a leg up on you.  I’ll need a fragment of your spirit, something I can always use in times of need to remind you who holds the power.’_ Regina had only thought a split second about what this deal might mean for her future but frankly, she had no future without Daniel and she would do anything to get him back. _‘Done.’_ He snickered as he handed her a compass.  _‘This compass will work once you find your realm jumper.  Once you transcend realms the arrow will point you to the man who can help bring back your dead lover.  Just remember dearie, all magic comes with a price.’_

Nevertheless, Regina did know someone who could travel through realms.  She had known Jefferson all her life; both of their families dabbled in witchcraft, his father in a certain type of enchantment; one he had kept very clandestine.  She and Jefferson had overheard his father discussing a deal to lift an item from another world, not long after they had realized exactly why Jefferson’s family was so wealthy when they saw his father disappear down a top hat.

Regina wasn’t sure if Jefferson would be willing to help her but she was confident that she could find a way to get his assistance.  She dismounted her horse swiftly before pounding on the door of Jefferson’s’ families’ estate.  “Jefferson it’s me.” she cried, “Please open up!”

A lock clicked and Regina nearly stumbled into his arms as the door opened, “Regina?  What’s wrong?” he asked her his hands gripped around her arms, “Are you hurt?” the tears were stained on her cheeks but he couldn’t see any physical injuries.

“She killed him.” Regina burrowed her face into his chest, “She tore his heart out—we were going to run away – we were going to be happy.” She stifled. 

Jefferson closed his arms around her, Regina had confided in him about Daniel over the past year but he hadn’t realized how serious it had gotten between the two.  The way Regina’s mother had mistreated her over the time that he had known her; he wasn’t surprised something like this had happened.  He was amazed that it hadn’t happened sooner.  “What can I do?” he inquired.

Regina pulled away from him, her hands still clasped onto his jacket.  “There is something.” Her eyes glistened in tears and she held up her new treasured trinket.  “There is man in another realm.  I’m told he has experience with raising the dead.” She fought back tears as she clutched onto her friend pleading for him to lend a hand.  “Oh please Jefferson you have to help me.”

Jefferson grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his room he didn’t want anyone to overhear about his father’s extraordinary hat.  “Regina, you know we can’t use his hat I’m not even sure how to operate it.”

“We’ve seen him do it! You spin it on the ground and jump.  How hard can that be?”  Pleading never looked good on Regina but she had been so apt at it giving her recent circumstances.  “No one will know!  We’ll be back before they even notice we’re gone.”

He sighed struggling to grasp all that Regina was asking of him.  “Are you sure this man brings back the dead?  What if Daniel won’t actually be your Daniel and just a shell of him?  Could you live with yourself if all that was brought back was a monster?”

Regina’s voice turned rigid, “With some of the things I’ve done recently I’m no less a monster.”

“I need to think about this Regina.  I know you miss him but I cannot be sure this is the solution.”

She pulled him into an embrace, “Oh Jefferson.  The fact that you’re even considering it is more than I expected.”  She smiled slightly before her face turned to a frown once more, “If it’s not too much, could I stay here the night?  I don’t want to be alone.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Jefferson assured her.  “I’ll get some tea; we can talk until you get tired.”  When he returned Regina had already drifted to sleep.  He set her tea down sitting in the chair opposite his bed.  He watched her sleep, she was his very best friend and he loved her dearly.  His feelings for her were more than friendship but he merely wanted her happiness.  Love is sacrifice and for her happiness he would sacrifice it all.  He was contemplating this mad idea she had, continually weighting the pros and cons until he too finally dozed off.

Regina awoke to the smell of breakfast, for a moment she had almost forgotten her sadness until she remembered Daniel no longer lived.  “Good morning.” Jefferson walked into the room holding a plate of food on a flank of wood.  “I made you some breakfast.”

The first true smile since Daniel’s death shined on her face, “You are too kind to me Jefferson.”

He set the tray on her lap, “I’m not so sure you’ll think that after you hear what I have to say.” 

Her smile faded quickly and panic entered her voice instantly, “Whatever do you mean?”

Jefferson kneeled by her bedside.  “Regina, I thought about it all night and I am not so sure your plan will work.  The hat has rules, you see, the amount of people who go through the hat can only come back.  It’s impossible for us to go where we need to and bring someone back unless one of us stayed behind.” 

A light went off behind Regina’s eyes.  They narrowed at Jefferson, for a fraction of a second he thought maybe she was angry but he realized this was the spark of an idea, “So if we took a third party with us we could leave them behind and bring back the man I seek?”

“I hadn’t thought of that.”  Jefferson admitted.

“Then you’ll help me?”  A hopeful look shimmered in her eyes and he didn’t have the heart to say no to her.  He nodded slightly and it was all she needed.  Moving the tray to the side Regina jumped out of Jefferson’s bed and into his arms, “I knew I could count on you.”  In her excitement she planted a quick peck on his cheek.  “I’ll figure out who our third party will be.  All you need to do is meet me at my home, oh and I know you’ve made a leisurely pastime in herbology.  If you could think of an herbal remedy that can keep this passenger succumbed, it couldn’t hurt.”  She patted his arm, “See you tonight Jefferson.”  Regina couldn’t help feeling elated as she left Jefferson’s.  She mounted her steed and imagined the journey they’d have that night for she already knew who their third passenger would be.

“I’m glad you’ve come to your senses Regina.”  Cora delighted over a cup of tea.  “I knew you would come around.”

Regina sipped from her teacup, “I realized when you killed him that I really hadn’t understood what I was about to get myself into, and with a stable boy no less.”

“I’m sure you’ll be happy with the King dear.” 

“Mother.”  Regina started, “I know you want me to marry the King but, the man is over twice my age, you can’t really expect him to be a suitable future for me? “ 

Cora sighed, “Oh?  What do you know of the matter? You thought Daniel was a suitable future for you, and look how that ended.”

“I have a feeling you’ll approve of my choice this time.” 

She laughed heartily, “You really are my daughter aren’t you?  Already have your selection picked out and everything.  Hopefully he won’t be a disaster like the last choice you made; I hope this poor fellow doesn’t meet the same fate.”

A knock at the door was Regina’s cue.  “There he is now!” she exclaimed jumping out of the chair.  “He is neither poor nor disastrous I’m certain you’ll approve.”  Leaving Cora in the tea room Regina went to retrieve Jefferson at the front door, “Do you have it?” she whispered.

“I do, but Regina are you sure this is what you want to do?”  He queried, “I don’t want you to live with this regret.”

“The only regret I’d have is if we didn’t try.”

He nodded putting the top hat he had taken from his father onto his head, “What is the plan then?”

“Follow my lead.” Regina looped her arm through Jefferson’s leading him into the tea room.  “Mother, you know Jefferson.”

Surprising Regina, Cora stood and actually had a smile on her face, “Jefferson, what a pleasant surprise.   Please join us.”

Jefferson tipped his hat to Cora bowing forward, “Mi’lady”

“No need for formalities Jefferson, please call me Cora.”

“Dear,” Regina said confusing Jefferson at first as he wasn’t sure who she was talking to until he felt her squeeze his arm.  “Why don’t you get my mother and I some tea?”

“Of course.” Taking the tea tray from the table he moved towards the kitchen.  His heart was racing, his hands shaking.  He wasn’t sure if he could poison Cora, no doubt the poison wasn’t harmful, and eventually she would wake.  Nevertheless she would be stranded in another land with no means of return except for her magic.  He thought of the man that they were doing this for.  Cora had destroyed Daniel because he was what would make her daughter happy, in the end Jefferson had decided, he was here for Regina and Cora wasn’t.  He muddled the leaves and placed them at the bottom of Cora’s teacup, they blended in with the rest of the dregs as he filled the cup back up with steaming liquid.  He filled Regina’s as well making certain he didn’t forget whose was whose.  

Returning to the women efferson tried his best to remain calm.  He handed Cora her cup first insuring she received the right one.  He placed Regina’s on the table and took a seat beside her.  

“My daughter’s told me of your plans.” Cora stated holding the teacup in her hands.  Jefferson watched as her fingers coiled the handle lifting the cup to her mouth.  “At first I was surprised.” She admitted. 

“Truly?” he questioned willing her to take a sip of the tea as it hovered by her lips. 

She blew on the tea, “Certainly from a stable boy to such an aspiring young man like you, I was rather perplexed.”

Jefferson hadn’t gotten to find out the full lie to Regina’s story for Cora finally took a sip of his slumber tea.  Her head lolled over, the cup stumbled from her bony fingers and broke on the floor.

“Hurry.” Regina said grabbing hold of her mother’s arm. 

Jefferson took the hat from his head and stood by her.  Spinning it on the ground he held an arm in front of Regina to hold her back.  The purple smoke billowed out from the hat surrounding the room. “Hold on!” he said grabbing a hold of Regina’s arm and pulling her and an unconscious Cora through the hat.

Jefferson had never jumped through his father’s hat before and was surprised when he realized there was a set of doors inside it. 

“Remarkable.” Regina grinned.  She pulled the compass from her pocket.  The dial spun round and round until it ticked back and forth for a moment.  The arrow lay at a standstill pointing to a door; it was black with a spooky tree embossed on it.  “This is it.” She smiled.  “This is it!”

Jefferson scooped Cora into his arms and followed Regina to the door.  She reached for the knob and turned.  The door opened wide a mirage behind it.  He slowly reached his hand out sinking it into the foggy illusion.  He grabbed onto Regina’s hand just as he stepped through pulling her in with him. 

Inside of this new realm it was the darkest hour.  The dart on Regina’s compass pointed the way behind them.  He stepped forward with Cora still in his grasp.  “Leave her here.” He heard Regina say; her voice dripping in hatred.  “She served her purpose.”  She looked over her shoulder at Jefferson and her once striking face held a sneer of such abhorrence he almost didn’t recognize her. 

Jefferson set Cora on the ground and picked the top hat from the floor, they couldn’t forget that.  He jogged after Regina for she had already started trekking into the woods.  He caught up to her as she stood looking from left to right the spindle making her dizzy on the face plate of the compass. 

“This way!” she shouted hurrying off into the forest.  Jefferson followed trying to keep pace but she was always four steps ahead.  He bumped into her when she had stopped suddenly.  “What is it?” he asked but he saw the haunted house in front of him and realized her concerns.  “We don’t have to do this Regina.” He reminded.

She shook her head and glared at him once more, “I have to.”  Her words were dripping in venom; if he hadn’t poisoned Cora himself he had faith that Regina would have.   She dashed forward before she could respond. 

The windows of the spooky mansion had boards hinged to them.  The glass on the front broken or cracked; Regina had pounded on the door but no one responded.  Jefferson followed, his actions betrayed him but happiness for Regina was all he sought.  He pounded harder on the door to no avail.  “Stand back.” He held his arm out protecting her.  He leaned back and kicked the door in with all his might the wood cracked and swayed. 

Entering the house it seemed abandoned but a mad cackle could be heard from the basement.  Jefferson took the lead and walked down the stairs.  Lights were flashing on and off like lightning.  He shielded his eyes entering the cellar unsure of the situation he was walking in on. 

A man in a white coat stood over a table.  Wires connected from a machine to a body.  The lights flicked on and off; Jefferson saw the corpse flipping like a fish on a stand. 

Regina’s eyes grew wide at the horror in front of her, “What is going on?” she shouted, “What are you doing?”  The man turned to face them after turning to flip the switches off on his machine.  “Who are you?”  Regina’s voice wavered in fear and uncertainty.

“I’m Victor, Dr. Victor Frankenstein and who might you be?”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Word Count: 2172

 “Regina Mills.” She exhaled catching the glimpse of the cadaver on the table.  “What is that?” she gasped horrified before she had a chance to try and mask the repulsion.

Victor covered the remains as quick as he could.  “This is an experiment.”  He didn’t divulge any more information.  “What are you doing here?”  He questioned. 

“I need your help.” Regina admitted.  “I need you to bring my true love back to life.  I need you to make him breathe breath.” She gasped taking a pleading step towards their new acquaintance. 

Jefferson had never seen her so vulnerable.  He watched as she stumbled forward towards this stranger.  The same desperation she held towards him earlier, in order to persuade him to poison her mother, was apparent in her quest to get Victor Frankenstein to perform his resurrection on Daniel.  Jefferson finally understood the extremities’ Regina would go for her true love.  No one would stand in her way, not even him for she had already used her magic and persuaded him to do something he might have never done if it weren’t for the love that he held for her.

“How did this man die?  Natural causes? ” The doctor pressed.

“It was magic; my mother tore his heart out.”  Regina had sounded like a child her voice barely above a whisper.

A quizzical look appeared on Victor’s face; magic was new to him.  “I might be able to do as you request.  Where is the corpse?”

“In another land.” Jefferson answered, “You would need to travel with us.  I assure you we can return you to this world once you’ve done your task.”

“Another land?  What’s in it for me?” Victor asked.

The grin on Regina’s face made Jefferson wary.  “Money.  Power.  Magic.”   

Victor paced around his lab.   He wasn’t sure where these people came from or how exactly they found out about him.  His experiments haven’t gone according to plan; he hadn’t brought anybody back to life, and the bodies he spliced back together never rose.  Maybe magic was what he needed; maybe where they would take him he could finally get it to work. “Where you come from, is there electricity?” He turned to his machines switching the power off.  He would need to take these with him.

Jefferson shook his head, “There are currents of electricity created by magic and storms but this world is old fashioned, there are no outlets to retrieve electricity the way you do.”

Victor looked at him a look of peculiarity written all over his face, “How do you know so much about electricity if you’re world lacks it?”

“I can have my secrets too can’t I?” Jefferson smirked.   

“Without electricity I can’t use these machines.” 

Regina walked past Jefferson towards Victor, “Is there another way? Please, there has to be another way!”  A stray tear slid down her cheek.

Victor nodded, “I have another machine it’s a lot older.  I’ve never used it myself but my father did.” 

“Could you use it?” She pleaded.  “Could it bring back my Daniel?”

“Yes, I’ll be right back.”  Before he left the room he added, “And don’t touch anything.”

Just as Victor left the room Jefferson turned to the corpse covered by a sheet.  He pulled the sheet back and gasped for the horror that lay underneath.  “Regina, look at this.”  Her back remained to him refusing to take a glance.  “Regina.” Jefferson grabbed her by the shoulders turning her to face the body.  “Look.” She tried to turn her face but he held her by the chin directing her gaze towards the body. 

The corpse had different body parts, a mechanical arm, one of its legs were missing presumably to be replaced by something else.  Scars masked its face some by the injury that caused its death and some by being sewn back together.  “Cover it back up Jefferson.  Dr. Frankenstein asked us to not touching anything.”  Regina wrenched herself away from Jefferson’s grip.

Jefferson pulled the cover back angrily.  “Can’t you see Regina?  This man is mad!  These are experiments.  He doesn’t know what he’s doing.  Do you really want Daniel to become one of these –“he pointed at the body, “- these things!”

“This isn’t your choice to make.” Regina said angrily poking her finger into Jefferson’s chest.

“It isn’t your choice to make either.”  Jefferson stated, “Its Daniel’s.”

“Stop trying to change my mind.  I know Daniel would want to be with me whatever it takes.”

Jefferson didn’t recognize the girl he knew, all he saw in her was her mother. 

Victor returned holding a small box with 3 dials on it and a meter; wires were connected to it with little metal pads and two defibrillator paddles.  “Are we ready?” Regina asked pleased when he nodded.  “Jefferson,” She gestured to his hat.

Reluctantly Jefferson took the hat from his head and placed it on the ground.  He spun it once, a burst of lilac smoke spread out from the inside of the hat.  They could hear Victor’s manic laugh over the storm of smoke.   Regina took Victor’s hand and reached for Jefferson’s.  He almost didn’t take it, but he couldn’t let her go through this alone.  Together they jumped through the hat.

After finding the door that would lead them to the Enchanted Kingdom they found themselves in the meadow Regina often rode her horse on. 

“This is it?” Victor questioned.  “The Enchanted Kingdom?”  it didn’t seem very enchanting to him but you couldn’t judge a book by its cover.  “I’m going to need a place to set up, outside.  It’ll have to be secluded, and tented.  I don’t want you two interfering, you could ruin the entire operation.” 

Regina nodded.  “There are a few things we can use from the stables and I’ll get a table from the house.  If you two could go into the stables there is a large tarp and some rods.  You can pitch a tent out here.”   Regina ran towards he house leaving Jefferson and there new companion. 

Jefferson turned and walked towards the stables with Victor hastily trying to follow.  “This place is awesome!  Can you do magic too?” he asked as they reached the stables. 

“I brought you from another world to this one, wasn’t that enough magic for you?” Jefferson said irritated. 

They found the tarp and rods and quietly worked as they brought them to the field.  Jefferson and Victor pitched the tent without another word.  Victor was wondering about all the magical things he would find here, he wasn’t even sure he wanted to return home.  Jefferson was dwelling about what he had gotten himself into.  There was something dark inside of Regina and he wasn’t sure he should be playing into it.

“This looks perfect.” Regina returned dragging a table towards them.  Jefferson helped her bring it the rest of the way and set it up inside the pitched tent.  

“All we need now is the body.” Victor said setting his machine on the table. 

Regina turned swiftly, “Follow me.” She led them to a crypt.  Opening the doors they descended down the stairs.

“What is this place?”  Jefferson asked never having seen it before.  Upon entering the catacomb he noticed one of the walls had several small boxes emblemized with a heart.   “What are those?”

“Souvenirs.” Regina sneered, “This is my mother’s vault.  This is where she collects the hearts of those she’s ripped them from.  Daniel was different; she crumbled his heart and instead keeps his body down here.”  She stopped at a larger square in the wall.  There was no heart to mark this grave, there wasn’t anything to symbolize this was a man who had been loved once.  “This is it.” She choked back tears reminding herself that her pain was about to be gone.  Daniel would return to her and she would be okay once more. 

Jefferson pulled open the tomb.  Regina gasped at the sight of him, he imagined to her Daniel must look like he was sleeping apart from the stench and his translucent skin.  He reached under the plank Dr. Frankenstein mirrored him, they both carried Daniel from the crypt as Regina led the way up the stairs. 

It had started to sprinkle outside as they carried Daniel to the operating table.  Victor placed the wires all over Daniel’s body and turned the dials on the machine.  “You two should wait outside.  Far away from the tent.” He added.

Regina could hardly move staring at the corpse of her dead lover.  “Come on Regina.” Jefferson said taking her by the arm and leading her far from the marquee.  The rain had augmented, falling faster and harder.  Jefferson pulled his cloak off draping it over Regina’s shoulders.  She was silent as she waited watching the tent hoping she’d see two shadows inside. 

They saw Dr. Frankenstein’s shadow as he turned the nozzle on his machine.  Thunder rolled in the distance startling Regina.  Jefferson wrapped his arms around her rubbing his hands along her shoulders creating warmth.  Time passed slowly as they stood in the cold; silent and shivering. 

Jefferson and Regina were drenched in rain when finally she spoke, “What’s taking so long?”  She queried, a flash of lightening struck the tent and she let out a scream.  “Daniel!” She took a few steps towards the tent when Jefferson grabbed her by the arm.  “Get off of me!” she cried throwing her hand out in front of her.  Jefferson flew backwards as he felt the force of Regina’s magic.  She had never used magic on him before, he wasn’t even aware she was capable of it. 

“Regina!” he screamed getting to his feet and chasing after her.  He reached her just as she reached the tent.  Dr. Frankenstein had the paddles in his hand and brought them down on Daniel’s chest.  Another lightening strike hit the tent throwing Regina and Jefferson backwards.  Victor brought the paddles to Daniel’s chest a second time.  Daniel’s body slumped forwards and backwards as the current of electricity coursed through his body.  One last lightening strike snuck its way inside the tent striking Daniel head on. 

Regina cried out for her true love once more.

Daniel, or what remained of Daniel sat up on the table.  His vision was blurred.  He turned his body so his legs dangled from the table.  He wasn’t sure how to use legs anymore.  They dangled and swayed.  He wanted to put them on the floor but he wasn’t sure he could do it. 

“It’s alive!  It’s alive!” He heard someone cry.  He saw a blurry man in a white coat.  He reached to rub his eyes but he couldn’t control his arm.

“Daniel?” He heard a woman scream.  She ran towards him, he tried to remember where he knew her face but he couldn’t remember who she was.  “Can you hear me Daniel?”  She sat by his side, “Daniel?  Baby, you’re back. You’ve come back to me!”

Daniel stared at the woman, he couldn’t recall her face, he could only hear her voice.

“I told you we shouldn’t have done this Regina!” he heard a man yell, “He’s just a shell of a man!  What do you plan to do with him now?  He won’t be like he was, all he will be is a—“  He paused stumbling over his words , “—a monster!”   The man pulled the familiar woman from the tent, “What will you do now Regina?  You brought him back and he’s not the same, what will you do now?”  He sounded angry and Daniel didn’t want anybody to be angry because of him. 

He stepped off the table, trying to keep his balance his arms drifted in front of him.  He moaned walking towards the pair, “Daniel?”  the woman cried as he came closer, “What’s wrong Daniel?” She tried to sound sincere but he could hear the fear masked inside of her voice.  Daniel felt a prick inside of his neck as he fell to the ground.

 

“What did you do to him?” Regina cried grasping her hands on Victor Frankenstein’s coat.  “Did you kill him?”

Victor held his hands up in defeat, “I sedated him.  I think the magic here did something wrong…”

“Don’t lie.” Jefferson stated. “You knew this wouldn’t work.  You knew this would happen.”

Dr. Frankenstein laughed, “I didn’t.  But I have to admit, this is the first time I’ve succeeded in bringing back the dead.  Thank you two for that, I’ll be on my now.” 

With Regina clasping at Daniel’s body, Jefferson couldn’t leave her behind; he watched as Victor ran into the enchanted forest leaving them behind.

Jefferson watched as Regina grasped at the little life left inside of Daniel.  “What will you do now?” he questioned.

Regina’s eyes glistened in tears, “I need to keep him safe; I need to hide him Jefferson.  Please you have to help me.”


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

Regina’s week with Daniel had been utterly terrifying.  She couldn’t sleep at night for fear he would attack her, for already he had struck her thrice.  She was cornered and he was fuming.  His hand raised to strike her once more when the blunt of the blow was stopped.  She opened her eyes and saw Jefferson struggling with the monster. He had pushed Daniel against the wall wrenching his arms behind him and throwing him into the metal cell Regina had built for him. 

Jefferson faced Regina holstering the same fury that Daniel did.  “Did he hurt you?” Jefferson checked Regina’s arms for bruises or worse. 

“No,” she shook her head solemnly, trying to mask the truth she attempted to pull the collar of her gown over her wounds.  

Jefferson’s hands rest at her neck instantaneously.  They gently brushed past her hair and attire, his hand at her nape.  “Did he do this to you?”  He questioned, he tried to mask his disapproval but it was there under his pain.  The woman he loved was harboring a pain much greater than one he could even imagine.  Not even meaning to, Jefferson’s hands gripped Regina’s arms.  “Did he hurt you?”  He attempted to shake the answers from her but he couldn’t even have those.  She was shivering and unresponsive.  “I need to know what he did Regina.  He’s not sane—he’s a—he’s a monster!” Jefferson shook Regina once more.

 Grasping at him she stared into his eyes, “I can’t lose him again Jefferson! I just can’t!” her eyes were drenched in tears as she watched her lover try to escape from his cage.  She strode towards him.  He drifted towards the metal bars entrapping him.  He stared at her blankly.  “Daniel.” She started, “Daniel can you hear me?” her voice was soft and hesitant.  Daniel pressed forwards trying to push himself through the bars. 

“Regina.” Jefferson stated, “He isn’t the same, he can’t be left like this, this is cruel.”

Regina turned her head from him.  “And what do you expect of me Jefferson?” She questioned, “Do you think I could kill him—that I could harm him?” She was in his face now pressing him against the wall with her words.  “I love him. I can not lose him again.” Her words held so much hope but Jefferson already knew that all was lost for Regina.

“This man is a monster Regina.”  His arms grabbed at her shoulders; he didn’t shake her but he could tell by her tense body that she finally understood.  “Say goodbye.”

Regina’s tears slid down her cheek, no one else could understand her pain but the emptiness she felt in her chest.  She had lost Daniel only to get him back, but it wasn’t her Daniel no matter how bad she tried to make him her Daniel.  This Daniel had empty eyes.  He staggered and swayed, she knew when she looked at him that he wasn’t hers but she hoped and prayed that some sort of magic would change that.  It didn’t happen.

Daniel moaned as Regina’s hands curled against the bars.  “I’m sorry Daniel.”  It was almost inaudible.  Daniel clutched at Regina; his zombie hands more functional then they knew.  Jefferson kicked at the body of Daniel until he released her.  He opened the cage pushing the monster outside.  He knew that this moment was tearing Regina up inside but he also knew that Daniel was a monster and Regina couldn’t live with herself for putting Daniel through all the pain she did. 

Jefferson retreated back to the house holding Regina in his arms as she cried herself to sleep mourning the loss of Daniel.  Their relationship had changed after that; Regina hadn’t ever wanted to get so intimate, and even though she hadn’t wanted his help he couldn’t let his true love endure the heartbreak of a love gone rabid.  He drew his knife in the wilderness as Daniel’s body mumbled for her.  He could hear the name Regina drawl from the corpse as his knife slid through the flesh.  Jefferson stabbed him through his undead heart severing his body from the true life.  Tears fell down his cheeks as the body fell to the floor.  Daniel was immobile, the life leaving him once again.  Jefferson held Regina as she shook.  She wasn’t used to feeling this empty and she didn’t want it to become a familiar feeling. 

Jefferson stayed with her that night, he held her as she cried and as she grasped at him calling him Daniel at first until she realized that it wasn’t him.  Jefferson didn’t want this to become his life, but for some reason; his life was meaningless without her and he tried to recover the feeling of guilt she felt inside, and he never succeeded, he always harbored the guilt that somehow he kept his beloved from her true love.


End file.
